That Point In Time
by SummerWithAnA
Summary: A group of teenagers making their movie at the middle of the night - they didn't know what they got themselves into. An unconscious girl lying at the top of the abandoned train terminal - no one knows where she came from, or who she is. Mysteries are beginning to show in the little town of Lillian, Ohio. Will they be able to solve it all? Rated T for cussing and cursing / JOE x OC


**Chapter 1:Arriving Tonight, Which Seems To Be A Mistake **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie Super 8 or any of its characters or plot, just my OC.**

* * *

1979 – The year where a group of teenagers in a small town in Ohio, Lillian, witnessed an incident that forever changed their lives that very summer.

It was midnight and everyone was normally asleep at that time of the night but, that didn't stop them from making their movie. In the silence of the evening, the sound of a certain yellow Buick Skylark's engine could be heard. It had just parked beside an abandoned train station and now, a group of teenagers were climbing out of it.

"Guys, there's an electrical outlet up here." Charles said, quickly surveying where they're going to shoot the scenes.

"Of anything, why that?" Cary asked as he got his backpack full of his firecrackers out of the car's trunk.

"Charles! Charles, man, do I have new lines or not?" The tall guy Martin asked while loosely holding up the papers where his lines are. Thus, making the wind sweep it off his hands and making him chase after it, "No! Oh, no!"

"What are you doing?" Cary remarked as he and Preston chuckled at the sight of Martin chasing his papers.

"Did you lost all your new lines, Martin?" mocked Preston.

Meanwhile, what the group of teenagers didn't know was a certain raven-haired girl who's the same age as them was lying on the roof of the abandoned train station unconscious. And she did not like all the noise and commotions one bit.

With the cold wind, the girl shifted from one side to another. She was beginning to come to her senses. Her mind unconsciously sought for information but it gave away nothing – only the basic knowledge and her name. Her forest green eyes flickered open, greeting the vast night sky. The girl positioned herself up as she wondered how the _heck_ she got there. Nope, she really didn't know how and why.

"Guys, this is gonna be great!" Charles said in excitement.

The repetitive noise was starting to get on the girl's nerves. With her brain that couldn't function properly at the time, she couldn't resist the urge to shush them. Her head began to throb in uneven times and because of that, she decided to do what she had to do.

"Yeah, _great_. You just woke me up from my sleep. What's so _great_ about that?" She appeared to the group in an upside-down position, with her feet and hands holding on to the roof while her upper body was hanging in the air. A series of 'holy shit's and screams were heard in reply.

"What? Haven't seen a person before?" She sarcastically asked, still hanging by the roof. They all scooted farther away from her – surely, thinking she was some monster or something.

"What… are you doing up there?" The brunette Joe cautiously asked, realizing the girl was just like them – a teenager.

"Sleeping…Well, actually, slept – since you just woke me up with all of your noise." The girl said in a-matter-of-fact tone.

"You know her? Then, why did I even come – " The sole girl in the group, Alice, questioned them feeling somewhat betrayed.

"Look, let's not start on the wrong foot, shall we? I don't know them. They don't know me and… I don't know you." Alice's face then returned to what it was before, plain and deadpan while laying her eyes on the raven-haired girl.

"So what y'all doing there?" The raven-haired girl asked, trying to break the ice since everyone was so stiff, including her feet which were holding her whole body not to fall.

"Making a movie." Charles said directly, eyeing the girl.

"I see. So, what are your names?"

"Cary!" The somewhat long-haired blonde boy replied, holding a lighter up. All the rest were still cautious around the girl.

Because of this, Preston turned to his side and instantly glared at Cary – with him receiving a "What?" from Cary. Preston noticed the lighter was still on Cary's hand and because it was lighted, he warned Cary yet _again_, "And god, Cary! Put that lighter out or else, you'll burn this whole place down!"

"Sheesh, Preston, you're too hysterical…" Cary replied while finally putting the lighter down. Cary again received a glare from Preston.

"What?"

"Ugh," Preston sighed, annoyed, "Now, you know my name. I'm… Preston." The curly black-haired boy shifted his gaze from Cary to the still upside-down girl.

"Nice to meet you, Preston. You don't need to worry about me. I'm harmless – plus I'm not some kind of psycho maniac or something." The girl said putting on her best smile to lessen the tension around them. One by one, they somehow realized that the girl was not really that dangerous and tried to introduce themselves.

"My name's Martin."

"The name's Charles Kaznyk."

"Love your last name – very unique," The girl said while a grin formed on her lips, "And you two?" She gestured to the blonde Alice and the brunette Joe.

"Alice Dainard." She replied, while keeping her straight face. The girl wondered if Alice was still mad at her because of a while ago and that made her in some way uncomfortable.

"And I'm Joe Lamb," Upon hearing his name, the girl felt a sense of familiarity and she doesn't know why, "What's your name?"

"Gianna Sae Chaucer, at your service." Sae began to wonder why she knows her name, when she still doesn't remember any of her memories. A sudden silence enveloped them for some time while everyone was staring at each other.

"Are you _still_ alright?" Cary unexpectedly asked Sae.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, being upside down – doesn't that make you feel dizzy and heavy because of all the blood flowing to your head?" Cary asked, earning a surprised, sarcastic look and comment from Preston on how he can't believe that Cary knows all that stuff.

"Well, now that you mention it," Sae began to feel the numbness in her head and it made her feel dizzy, "I'm starting to feel faint. By the way, didn't you have a movie to make?"

With this, Charles returned to his director mode and ordered everyone to set the lights, camera and all the stuff needed for the scene, while Sae got herself up and lay on the roof, spending her time leisurely and not helping the guys and Alice below. Well, she had a reason for not going down the roof, even though it was a petty one – the air was so much better above. The noises and commotion came back – Charles speaking so fast and tensed that all of them weren't sure if he's still breathing, Martin practicing his lines while his co-star Alice was getting a makeover from Joe, Preston taking out and checking the camera and some popping sounds were heard that everyone was sure, including Sae, Cary made since he's the only one holding a lighter a while ago. In the meantime, while Sae was 'busy' resting her heard, she heard a loud whistle that made her sit up from her position. The sight proved her guess, which was a train coming by.

"Guys, I think I see a train coming up." Sae announced to the others below.

With this, Charles even more, if that's possible, became tensed and spoke faster and louder, "Production value! Cary, you put the film in the camera, right?"

"I didn't put it in." Cary blankly said and made Charles freak out that made everybody panic as well, except for Sae.

"What?! Put it in!"

Even if the group was panicking, Sae made no attempt to help because at the moment, she was trying to solve her own problems too. _Something didn't feel right_, was what her gut made here feel. It wasn't because of the chilly air or the darkness of the night – she just couldn't put her finger on it. She figured that she needed to remember something right now, even if the rackets of the group below were making it harder for her to concentrate. After minutes of trying to recollect some memories and failing, she gave up and heard Alice and Martin already speaking their lines, their voices being drowned by the train as it passed by. Then, her head unexpectedly began to throb in uneven times. As if on cue, her forest green orbs followed the train and she immediately yelled as her gaze reached the front of it, "EVERYBODY RUN!"

"What?" Joe was the first one to hear her.

"I said, 'Run!'" Sae screamed at the top of her lungs, hoping she would now be understood.

"Guys, watch out!" Joe tried to warn the others as he also realized what was happening.

"Joe, what the hell are –?!" Charles shouted but was interrupted by one of the cabins blowing up into smithereens as it collided with the truck approaching it.

"Oh my God!"

"RUN!"

Everyone ran through different directions and freaked out, now including Sae. The cargos were starting to disassemble from the train tracks and leaning on the side of the abandoned train station. Explosions and fire were beginning to spread everywhere. The calm night wasn't so calm anymore. It was total chaos.

"Alice!" Someone called out while Alice there just stood still in fear, in front of a cargo that was about to smash the train terminal.

Sae heard it and attempted to help Alice but she was still on the roof, and if she doesn't jump off now, there won't be any second chances. The raven-haired girl just decided to get her knapsack and started to sprint. From the front to the end of the terminal, she ran and jumped off at the edge, trying to muffle her screams inside. As her feet were up in the air, she suddenly felt a pang of hot air reach her backside. She didn't need to turn her head around to see what had just happened. She already knew. The cargo already crashed into the terminal and it exploded into pieces, leaving Sae on mid-air about to land terribly. The girl landed rolling, and boy, it _hurts_.

"You! Get up!" Sae heard someone yell and she looked up to see it was Charles, together with Joe and Cary running.

"I have a name, you know!" Sae screamed back as she tried to get back on her feet, feeling the adrenaline rush hit her.

She tried to keep up with their pace as she ran, even if all of them were panicking. The cargos keep falling everywhere, leaving explosions all over the place. Everything was going so fast. One thing, they're shooting the scenes for the movie, and then the next thing that happens is they get into a train accident.

"I don't want to die!" Charles yelled, panting heavily while still running for his life.

"We won't! And I'll make sure of it!" Sae suddenly replied, stunned as to why she said that. It just naturally came out of her mouth and she wondered about it. She wasn't some kind of superhero or someone who has awesome powers, so how the heck would she make sure that every one of them will survive?

"How!?" was Charles' only reply before the 4 of them got separated.

A gas tank suddenly dropped in front of them and made everyone panicked even more. They went into different directions, not knowing where they're going. Sae continued to run as she ignored all the explosives that fell down, while screaming. She was panting really hard and there was no way in _hell_, she was going to stop running.

"Sae!" Someone shouted that made Sae turn around, still trying to run. She looked up to see Joe running behind her and gesturing for her to go over that direction.

"Over here!"

Sae quickly ran to Joe's direction until they were running side by side. They didn't know where to go and whenever one would suddenly trip or slow down, the other would hold their arm and tried to support each other. All of a sudden, another tank came flying in front of them. It surprised them so much that they just stood still and waited until it exploded.

"Run! Explosives!" Thankfully, Joe warned for the both of them, and it sent them running the opposite direction.

They weren't able to make it in time. Instead, the explosion that happened sent them flying to the ground. Both of them instantly covered their heads, which was the most sensual thing to do at the moment, as they roughly landed on the ground. Sae began to gasp between breaths, unable to control it any further. They waited until everything was silent and no more noises or explosives were heard. Suddenly, there was a loud clamour from inside the cargo that was in front of them and this motioned Joe to stand on his feet again.

"Sae, get up! Get up!" Joe forcefully insisted as he tried to get Sae to stand up. But to no avail, he found an unconscious Sae in his arms – the headache that Sae experienced beating him to it.

* * *

**A/N:  
**

**SummerWithAnA heree~  
**

**Here is my first Super 8 fanfic and I hope you'll enjoy reading it ^-^  
It would follow the original plot but I would put some twists to it hihi  
I'm actually planning to do a Cary x OC fanfic in the future, after I finish this story (hopefully).  
Sorry if there's any wrong grammar in it :(  
It would help if you could point it out to me, but no flames pleaseee :3  
Reviews and Favorites are welcome anytime!**


End file.
